


Lovesick at an airport? Could be terminal

by zaniadracaenia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), First work - Freeform, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk what else to say lol, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Klance oneshot, Lance has about a million nephews and nieces okay, M/M, Oneshot, Pining Keith (Voltron), klance, seriously it was two am when i finished this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaniadracaenia/pseuds/zaniadracaenia
Summary: “your shitty child is screaming enough on this plane to sound like they’re hacking up a lung and oh my god im so tempted to slam myself through a window but im a naturally intimidating-looking person so i just give the monkey a glare stony enough to startle medusa herself and they start LAUGHING and i dont think ive been equally embarrassed and relieved in my life” au by tumblr user @asexual-alertA little oneshot that I wrote in the dead of night. Enjoy! Remember to leave comments :D





	Lovesick at an airport? Could be terminal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fandom, this is my first work on this new account- a little Klance oneshot that I've had in my head for ages, enjoy! (props to my g kaya for the title pun)

"Allie, come on, calm down sshhh..."

Allie did not calm down.

The baby couldn't have been more than two years old, but she was producing enough sound to fill an entire concert hall. She had been crying for about fifteen minutes now, and the plane hadn't even taken off. And Keith was about to lose it. It was two in the morning because his flight had been delayed a total of six times, he had been awake nearly twenty-four hours, and he was ready to fling himself into the sun the kid three rows ahead of him didn't shut up.

The guy who was trying to stifle Allie's screams was not doing a good job. Keith didn't want to think about the fact that he looked three times as tired as anyone else on the plane, or the fact that he was another twenty-something year old who just wanted sleep, or the fact that he was startlingly cute, even with mussed hair and bags under his eyes. Nope. So much easier to hate him because his child wouldn’t be quiet. Keith had been staring daggers into the boy's back but it didn't seem to be doing him any good. The baby opened her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. He didn't mean to, but Keith's death glare accidentally transferred to the child. He had been known to make small children cry before with his terrifying face, so he suspected three seconds max until the little brat started screaming even louder. 

 

That didn't happen.

 

 _The little shit giggled_.

 

Straight up laughing at Keith. He must have looked surprised and/or confused, because Allie started laughing and babbling baby language to him.

 

Keith had no idea what to do.

He didn't have to do anything, though, because Allie's guardian got up and settled into the empty seat beside him. Keith just stared at him, not knowing how to react. He was even more dumbstruck when the pretty stranger looked at him and held the baby out to him, a smile dancing on the corners of his lips.

"Please."

Allie started making grabby hands at Keith.

Not in control of his movements, Keith felt himself taking the child into his arms. She cooed and blew bubbles, shoving her thumb in her mouth.

"Um..."

The pretty stranger heaved a huge sigh, his shoulders slumping as leaned back into his seat. He turned his head to the side and grinned at Keith. His brown hair was static against the airplane seat. He ran a hand through it in an attempt to subdue it, and Keith could feel a blush creeping up his neck.

"Thank you, so much. I don’t know how you did it, Allie had been fussing before we even got on the plane. Literally, since we got the announcement for the fourth delay. I honestly thought she was gonna scream the entire flight. I was entirely ready to shove the complementary blanket in her mouth."

"It wasn't... that bad..." Keith said weakly.

The pretty stranger laughed. "Come on, dude. I caught you glaring at my back. It's cool, though. Tiny children can be... difficult."

"Is she yours?"

"God, no. Aleja's my niece. Her mom's up in first class- she got a fancy ticket because she's pregnant and not feeling great. The air hostess saw how messed she was as we were boarding the flight and started doting on her immediately. Being the stupidly selfless person I am, I offered to take Allie. I had no idea this monkey would just..." He kept talking, but Keith was focused on the tiny hand that had latched onto his earlobe.

"Uh..."

The pretty stranger looked up and noticed Keith's confusion at the baby who was sucking her thumb and was holding onto his ear with the other hand. He laughed, the sound ringing through the air. "Don't mind Allie, she does that with everyone. On the flight here, she was in her mom's lap holding on, and she managed to nudge her earring right off- we had no idea when or how it even happened but my sister was freaking out about her diamond earring, and I was just sitting next to her laughing my ass off. We didn’t even manage to find it in the end, so now Bella’s got half a set of designer studs, which she was less than thrilled about."

Keith snorted, catching the pretty stranger's eye.

"The name's Lance, by the way."

"Keith."

Lance studied his face.

"Better be careful, Keith, after the ear she goes for the hair. And with that mullet of yours, there's no way you're avoiding that." He folded his arms behind his head, smirking.

Keith glared at Lance, but he only laughed again. Keith was seriously starting to doubt his intimidating stare skills. When did people stop being intimidated by him?

Allie's gentle, steady breathing snapped him back to reality. He looked down and saw a sleeping child in his arms. Keith felt a smile break out onto his face, and was hit by an urge of protection. “Never thought I would go from wanting to gag a child to wanting to adopt it within the span of five minutes,” he murmured.

“We’ve all been there dude,” Lance said, snickering at the look on Keith’s face as he realised he said that out loud.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“It's cool, I get it. Allie’s family, I for one have definitely felt the urge to deposit her in the nearest skip at points in my life,”

Keith laughed, drowned out by the announcement that the flight would be taking off shortly.

“Finally,” Lance breathed out. “I should probably go back to my seat- here, let me just…”

He attempted to take Allie from Keith, but she was fast asleep and had an iron grip on Keith’s ear. She wasn't letting go any time soon.

“Sorry man… uh… I don't want to wake her up…” Lance attempted to ease Allie into his arms, but to no avail.

“Look, why don't you move your stuff to this seat. I'll hold her until she wakes up. I don't this there's anyone sitting next to me anyway.”

 _What in hell’s name are you doing,_ shouted Keith’s brain.

“Guess I’ve made quite the impression on you, mullet. No one can get enough of this.” Lance said cockily, gesturing to himself. Keith rolled his eyes. “Whatever, hurry up and get your shit before I wake the siren.”

 

Four hours and a lot of unnecessary personal questions later, Keith climbed into a taxi, a piece of paper with a number on it in his pocket. He thanked the heavens for screaming children, smiling properly for the first time in twenty-four hours.

 

Was now too soon to call?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The earring story is 100% based off what I did when I was ten months old- my mum lost her diamond earring on a plane because I wouldn't let go of her earlobe and managed to nudge it off without anyone noticing lol 
> 
> Remember to leave comments and kudos, I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism!  
> Visit me on tumblr @zaniadracaenia, feel free invade my ask box to scream about fandoms! I love getting asks from you guys :D


End file.
